


Sparks, Fireworks, and Corona with Lime

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Nothing but insanity ensued after the moon moved to the center of the sky.





	Sparks, Fireworks, and Corona with Lime

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: They got me...grabbed me like a tiger by the tail and won't let go. I will follow and see where I end up.  


* * *

He did not want to say they were avoiding each other, but they were avoiding each other. Maybe he was doing most of the avoiding. Josh had not meant to kiss Sam on the porch the other night. Well, he wanted to, he just hadn't meant to. The weather was oppressive… strange for New Hampshire even in July. It was late, almost two in the morning, and he could not sleep. The Governor was the nominee; they had done all the hard primary work. Hoynes took the Vice-President bone and it was time to take the White House. The convention wasn’t until the end of the month but there was much work to do until then. 

 

The Governor and Mrs. Bartlet invited the close-knit staff to the Manchester farmhouse for a bit of R & R and the holiday weekend. Jed Bartlet loved Independence Day, Leo told Josh to prepare himself for many stories…most of which were boring. It would be an interesting day, with at least 100 friends, family members and colleagues on hand for the festivities. The holiday fell on Saturday and Leo declared the staff would have a four-day weekend to rest up for the long haul up to the general election. They were all elated, if not wishing they might be enjoying their time away from each other. Hey, you took lemons and you made lemonade.

“J? What are you doing awake?”

Josh turned, startled to see Sam coming toward him. He looked so…Oh my God, should he really think of Sam as beautiful. Only really bad things could come of it. The fantasies began six weeks before, and had not stopped. Josh took the torture like a man, doing his best to make sure it was not blatantly obvious he was falling hard for the speechwriter.

Donna noticed it immediately…Josh both loved and loathed her perception. She never asked directly and he was grateful. She managed to insert into almost every sentence that she could handle anything he needed her to handle. Josh politely ignored her. Nothing was going to happen between he and Sam. Absolutely nothing would happen except the things in his mind.

“Its pretty late for you to be out here.”

Sam sat on the banister about six inches away from him. He wore basketball shorts, a Duke Law tee shirt and bare feet. Josh loved Sam’s feet. Even in the dimming moonlight, he could tell he had been asleep. What woke him, Josh wondered.

“We have to get ready for the South, Sam. This is not a test anymore. We are the ones and there is no way I am not going all the way. I won't let down the Governor or Leo. The East Coast and West Coast won't be a problem, I'm sure, but we are going to have a serious sell in the Bible belt. The Governor is a deeply religious man but Evangelicals will cringe at his stance on gays, abortion, and a host of other things. For some strange reason these people come out to the polls in droves when people think they are going to stay home. Mark my words; the first decade of this next century will be the decade of the Evangelical.”

“Firstly, instead of pretending we are something we are not, or attempting to appease a small group of people with promises, we get people who think like we do back to the polls. The Evangelicals are Republican anyway; we were never going to get their vote. Let their feelings be Dobson’s problem. Secondly, CJ is going to sell the Governor. She could sell vibrators to a busload of nuns. Didn’t I hear Leo discussing bringing in a media consultant?”

“We interviewed Mandy Hampton a week ago. I don’t know, she can get him ready for MTV but I am much more concerned about Rod and Reel. Dammit!”

“And you really think you are going to be solve this campaign conundrum at three in the morning?” Sam asked.

“Is that really what time it is? Why are you using words like conundrum at three in the morning?”

“More or less, and don’t deflect. You're too stressed J…you know what happens when you are too stressed. You can't hide it from me; I have known you too long.”

“I am fine.”

Sam smirked, jumping down from the banister. He came to stand behind Josh, hearing his sharp intake of breath when his hands dug into his shoulders. Josh could feel the heat of Sam’s body and it made him dizzy.

“You are a bundle of nerves and knots. Wow, I don’t even know how you haven't crashed. What are they putting in Starbucks coffee these days? Relax a little; try and take some deep breaths.”

I find it quite difficult to breathe with you touching me so deep breaths are going to be quite impossible right now, Josh’s mind spoke.

“C'mon J, I said relax. Just calm down; I'm not going to hurt you.”

“I'm really trying.”

“How about this?”

Sam moved his fist to the small of Josh’s back and started making circles. Josh groaned falling back against him as his hands gripped the banister.

“Oh Sam, yeah.” He moaned.

“There you go; that has to feel better.”

“Mmm…better.”

“Now try those deep breaths.”

Josh would have attempted to fly off the roof if Sam told him to. The breathing was coming a little easier now. Sam’s other hand moved around front, rubbing on Josh’s tightened stomach. That caused him to jump, yelp, and bang his knee.

“Ow, ow! Shit!”

“What's the matter?” Sam asked.

“Um...I didn’t think…ow, my knee.”

“I don’t think I have seen you this jumpy since…”

“Since when?” Josh asked.

“Quite a long time. Is your knee alright?”

“I'm sure I will be limping in the morning.” Josh looked at his watch. What the hell was he doing even wearing a watch at this hour? “I mean in a few hours when I have to get up.”

“You don’t have to wake up with the crows, Josh. Leo gave us Friday and Monday off…we all need to take advantage of it.”

“Yeah, at the boss’s house. I kinda wish…”

He didn’t finish his sentence. He just stepped closer to Sam, put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It caught Sam off guard and teeth bumped in the first awkward moments. Then Josh’s tongue moved over his; Sam sighed and relaxed. The kiss intensified as Josh moved his hands through Sam’s thick brown hair. He was practically eating the younger man’s face. Oh God, he tasted so good…he always tasted so good. Sam finally pulled away. His lips were swollen, his eyes glassy, and his breathing erratic. They stared at each other; Josh suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He had an erection that made his groin hurt and his knee was throbbing. There was a bottle of Excedrin on his nightstand that he needed almost as much as he needed Sam.

“I need to get some sleep.” Josh muttered. “I am exhausted and obviously not in my right mind. I'm not in my right mind Sam, and things that happen when you are not in your right mind are the same as never happening.”

Sam didn’t say a word and after a few moments, Josh turned and limped away. He needed to start falling asleep at a decent hour. Nothing but insanity ensued after the moon moved to the center of the sky. Hell, at least they weren’t on the damn bus…you couldn’t hide anything on a campaign bus.

***

Music of the 50s, 60s, and 70s filled the front lawn as the crowd got into the celebration. Josh hung on the fringes, using his bum knee as an excuse not to get involved in too many activities. CJ and Leo actually won the three-legged race. That was a feat considering the six-inch height difference and the fact that Leo had a metal kneecap. Or was it plastic? It didn’t really matter.

Zoey convinced Josh to dance with her to Brown Eyed Girl, her favorite song. He had a soft spot for the youngest Bartlet daughter, who was spending much time on the trail with her parents. She had already become a media darling, and though she handled it like a pro it was not one of her favorite things.

“Are you alright, Josh?” she asked, handing him another Corona.

“Yeah, I'm just tired.”

“You won. You need to smile more.”

“I smile enough, and a damn fine grin it is. I'm just beat; this break is something we all need. I kinda wish I was spending it in a hammock in Westport, Connecticut.”

“I definitely get that. We can't even have a holiday party without the press and the Secret Service.”

Donna came up on the porch and Josh smiled at her. So did Zoey.

“Zoey, your parents are looking for you. The press wants to take pictures.”

She nodded, heading off to find her mother. Donna leaned against Josh’s shoulder.

“What is going on with you?”

“Nothing. Why do people keep asking me that?”

“Because usually you are a bundle of energy. You’ve been dragging the past couple of days.”

“My knee hurts. Nice job in the potato sack race.”

“Thanks.” Donna smiled. “I thought Annie had me for a minute but I grew up in Wisconsin. Potato sacks are second nature to me. I see Mrs. Bartlet introduced you to several pretty women this afternoon.”

“Oh God, don’t start.” Josh rolled his eyes. “That kind of stuff is the pits. What am I supposed to say…I hate small talk? It’s all so awkward and silly.”

“You did a good job.”

“Well, I am a professional.”

“Yeah, you are Josh Lyman. I'm going to play darts. Do you want to watch; Toby is finally ready to lay down some money.”

“Nah, but you show him how they do it in Madison.”

“Are you sure you're OK?” Donna asked.

“Yeah. Have a great time Donna, that’s what we’re here for.”

Donna nodded, leaving him alone again. He watched the party unfold and found it was nice to see people having a good time. They weren’t going to let the stress of the upcoming election take precedence today. CJ and Leo seemed to be heading away from the crowd, walking toward the stables. It looked as if he was carrying her sandals. Oh God, Josh hoped that didn’t mean that their party was almost over. Of course, Leo would usually be huddled with him or the Governor if battle lines were about to be drawn. So what was the trip to the stables about? CJ actually hated horses; she told Josh so.

His eyes caught Sam. He was down on the lawn with a woman Josh did not recognize. They seemed to be having an engaging conversation. He barely spoke at all to his best friend yesterday…Josh hid out in his room alone for most of the afternoon. He knew that his behavior concerned those around him. It had only been three and half months since the death of Noah Lyman. This would be the first real break they had since the Illinois Primary and Josh returning to Westport to bury his beloved father. When Sam looked up at him, Josh looked away. He needed another beer.

***

“I have to say I think this is the most perfect spot in the world for fireworks.” Zoey said.

“And she is not biased in any way, shape, or form.” Liz added.

The sun was finally down and the celebration about to begin. The Senior Staff, family, and close friends still enjoyed food and alcohol by the manmade pond. Josh sat on a blanket with a bottle of water. Leo flagged him on beer though Josh didn’t think he was that drunk. Buzzed, oh yes thank you, but not drunk. Sam sat down beside him.

“Hey J.”

“Huh? Oh, hi.”

Josh found himself smiling but could not look at him. He gasped when he felt Sam’s hand on the small of his back. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Josh found he was paranoid. Everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves. The fireworks were fantastic. A multitude of colors and light…reflecting off the water like a billion stars on a clear night. They all watched in awe, especially Josh. He thought of his father and wished he could call him when it was all over. Noah loved fireworks; Independence Day was always a favorite for he and his son.

“I miss my father.” Josh whispered. “And I miss you.”

“I'm still here.”

“This is very dangerous ground we are treading on.”

“We haven’t gone anywhere.”

“Sam…”

“I miss you too, J.”

“I don’t think I want some campaign thing…some fling.”

“What do you want?”

“You.” He finally turned to look at him. “I want you, but am sure there are other things we should be focused on right now.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Lets start by focusing on the fireworks and we’ll go from there.”

“I really wish I could kiss you right now. It would be perfect.”

“We don’t need to be perfect Josh. And you are going to be kissing me later.”

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah. How is that knee?”

Josh smirked.

“I’ll live. Maybe you can finish that massage for me…I still seem to be all wound up.”

“I think I have something special that might help. You know I always know how to make you feel better.”

Josh exhaled as his mind started wrapping around what was happening. This was definitely the wrong time to start a love affair. A homosexual love affair was about fifty times worse. Everything was coming together for the campaign…a scandal could tear the roof off their carefully constructed house of cards. But as everyone cheered and the lights flickered away into the dark purple sky all Josh could think of was being alone with Sam later. 

He was right, it didn’t have to be perfect. It also didn’t have to be forever, though that was a thought Josh considered many times over the years. All that mattered was that it was the two of them. They could make a moment last a lifetime and had already done that so many times. The feelings Josh had just could not be wrong. He would do his best to make seriously bad timing work to their advantage.

***


End file.
